poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Barbie as Rapunzel/Transcript
Here's the Transcript of Pooh's Adventures of Barbie as Rapunzel. Prologue (One Day, at the 100 Acre Wood, And Winnie the Pooh and his friends with Daniel's Adventure Team and My Adventure Team waiting for Tai and his friends) * Rabbit: What’s taking Tai and others so long? They said they be here. * Jiminy Cricket: Oh, don’t worry, Rabbit. I’m sure Zhane’s getting them right now. * Zazu: Well good thing we have a Power Ranger on our side. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids and their Digimon up myself. * Kronk: Yeah right. * Lincoln: Well, I don’t understand, why does it take them so long to get here? * Rabbit: If I know one thing about them Lincoln… Is that Tai always sleeps in. * Buzzie: You mean you wish they did, hay? (Than the Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy are laughing) * Dissy: Very, funny. * Bolin: Yeah! Not to mention that Joe always runs late in every adventure? * Eeyore: Well, you have a point about that, Bolin. * Leni: I can't wait for them be here, any longer. * Lori: Yeah, Tai, and the others are taking forever to get here. * Ziggy: She right, so where are they now? * Dizzy: Hold it lads, look, what coming our way. (Then Zhane, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Zhane: Hey, over here! * Rabbit: It’s about time! What’s taking all of you so long? * Tai: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy: Well, how you every guest? * Tigger: Because, it's the thought that counts, Issy-Boy. * Cosmo: I know why, he’s a big sleeper like Wanda! (Laughs) I’m keep quite now. * Agumon: We tried to get him up? * Matt: Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Zhane showed up. * Zhane: It’s the good thing I’m went to Skull to wake them up. * Eeyore: If you ask me, that no body it, but where’s, Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora: Hey, wait. Don't start without Us, sorry were late. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh that’s alright Sora. * Human Applejack: But where’s Mimi? * Human Rarity: Well she is probably getting some great dresses to pack, as always? * Tigger: There she is. (Then Mimi comes in with a baby carriage) * Mimi: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're to heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K: Thanks for let us come for this adventures this time. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! * Winnie the Pooh: It would be so nice to have you all coming out of the Hundred Acre Woods every now often. * Kari: We really appreciate it. * Tai: Well then, let’s get going. * Jiminy Cricket: Hang on a second! * Tai: Wow, man! What’s the hold up there, Jiminy? We ready to go on this adventure. * Jiminy Cricket: I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? * Zauz: Ha! Apparently Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet? * Kronk: Witch a really shame that it’s going to be awesome! (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash: Hey, Guys! Over here! * Pooh: Hey, Ash. * Abby: Hey, it’s great to see you again! * Misty: Well, it’s great to see you guys again, too! * Brock: Are we ready to go, guys? Because Sunset Shimmer, Simba, Tino and Littlefoot are waitting us. * Tigger: So, let’s get this show on the-- * Familier Voice(Voices): STOP! * All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe: I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! * Tai: Alright, we won't start without you. * Familier Voice: Hey, Guys! Wait up! * Tigger: Well, what you know! (Then it was Harley Diaz and her family has arrived) * Winnie the Pooh: Well, It's Harley Diaz and her family, oh, it's so good to see you. * Harley Diaz: It's great to see you too, Pooh. * Ash: Wait, you know them, Pooh? * Piglet: Oh, we do Ash. We meat then, when me, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore went to a another world. * Otis: Guys, we would like to introduce you to our new friends. Harley Diaz, Rachel Diaz, Ethan Diaz, Daphne Diaz, Georgie Diaz, Lewie Diaz and Beast Diaz. * Tigger: They're also form another universe, too. * Korra: '''Really, but how you guys get here? * '''Ethan Diaz: Well, we used Harley's Universe tailport to get here. * Tai Kamiya: So you're the real Harley Pooh told us about. My name is Tai. And this is my sister Kari. And these my friends form camp. I like you to meet Sora. * Sora: Nice to meet you. * Tai Kamiya: And self doplay cool one over their is Matt. * Matt: No autographs, please. * Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. * Joe: I shack hands. * Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. * Mimi: Wow, some great kids from another world! * Tai Kamiya: Izzy here is our computer exprend. * Izzy: Do you have Internet axends? * Tai Kamiya: And last with out less, this little guys, is uh... * T.K: T.K, call me T.K. And I'm not small as I look. * Tai Kamiya: And these are our Digimon. * Agumon: I'm Tai's Digimon Agumon. * Gabumon: My name is Gabumon. I'm Matt's Digimon. * Biyomon: Hi, I'm Sora's Digimon Biyomon. * Gomamon: I'm Joe's buddy, Gomamon. * Tentomon: Tentomon is my name. I'm Izzy's partner. * Palmon: I'm Mimi's Digimon, Palmon. * Patamon: I'm T.K's best friend Patamon. * Gatomon: And I'm Kari's Digimon Gatomon. * Brock: My name's Brock, and I'm a Pokemon breeder. * Misty: And I'm Misty, my specialty is water pokemon. * Togepi: Togepi * Ash: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. * Pikachu: Pika. * Ash: Oh yeah and this is Pikachu. * Pikachu: Pikachu. * Zhane: Well, I’m Zhane. * Zazu: I’m Zazu! * Jiminy Cricket: I’m Jiminy Cricket! * Buzzie: I’m Buzzie, and this Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy! * Kronk: And I’m Kronk. * Korra: I’m Korra, and these are my friends, Mako, Bolin and Asami Sato. * Bolin: Sup. * Lincoln: I’m Lincoln, and these are my sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. (The Lucy came out of nowhere) * Lucy: You forgot about me. (Lincoln got scared) * Lincoln: Oh yeah, and that’s Lucy. The scary tip. *'Harley Diaz: '''Please to you meet you all, I'm Harley Diaz. And these my family. Rachel Diaz, Ethan Diaz, Daphne Diaz, Georgie Diaz, Lewie Diaz and Beast Diaz. *'Matt:' I bet you know Pooh and the others for months. *'Daphne Diaz:' Ture. *'Rachel Diaz:' Yeah, and we help them get back and say their friends from Bowser. * '''Tai:' Wow! They thew Bowser, already. Wow! * Georgie Diaz: Yep! * Misty: I hate to interrupt, but it's time to get our friends. * Tigger: Gasp! She's right, we were having a reunion and we need get to Simba and the others! Come on! * Ash: I think you and family should come with us Harley. * Harley Diaz: Really? * Pooh: Oh, yes! And they will be thrilled to meet you, Harley. * Harley Diaz: Well then. Let's go. (Meanwhile at the Great Valley, Simba was drink from the pond, and sunelly…) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumba. (Pumba drag Tromo to dane) You a guineas! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big napes. (Younging) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: We're still waiting for Pooh, Ash, Tai and the others to show up because they have something to show us. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * Sunset Shimmer: Best me, Simba. * Tino: But I’m sure they’ll be here soon. * Lor: Well, they better, otherwise I'll have to pull my hair out insane! * Timon: There's no need for that, so we got to do something while we wait for the others to get here in time for our next adventure. * Genie: I don't know, I don't care. * Spike (LBT): Huh? * Pumba: Did they tell you what they’re up to, Genie? * Genie: They bring a new friend. * Tommy Oliver: Really? * Littlefoot: Say that again? * Ducky: A new friend? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! * Cera: But Ducky, we don't know anything about their new friend unless they told us. * Ducky: Oh, yes. That is right. We do not even know that their new friend is really nice or not. * Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. * Spike the Dog: 'Yeah, he's right. It’s not a good thing to carry away. *'Tish: I agree with Spike. You can't judge a perskn by his appearances. *'Carver:' Never judge a book by its cover. *'Tino:' I hope they bring Mickey Mouse and his friends? *'Lor:' I hope so, Tino. *'Kimberly Ann Hart:' Hey I see them coming! (Than Pooh, Ash, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Ash: Hey guys, sorry we’re late. * Sci-Twi: It’s fine, Ash. Everybody is late sometime. * Sunset Shimmer: So what’s taking you guys so long? * Dizzy: We had some new friends, we like you to meet. * Ziggy: yeah. * Tino: Well you not Mickey Mouse? * Harley Diaz: Well no we're not. We're the Daiz. * Spike the Dog: Hey, it’s great to see you guys agian! * Sci-Twi: Yeah, It’s been awhile, huh? * Rachel Diaz: Yeah, it’s sure is. * Pooh: Littlefoot, Simba, Tino, everyone, we like you all to meet our new friends: Harley Diaz, Rachel Diaz, Ethan Diaz, Daphne Diaz, Georgie Diaz, Lewie Diaz and Beast Diaz. * Harley Diaz: Yeah, I'm Harley, and these are my family. Rachel Diaz, Ethan Diaz, Daphne Diaz, Georgie Diaz, Lewie Diaz and Beast Diaz. * Timon: Nice to meet you, Harley. I’m Timon! * Pumba: Pumba! * Simba: My name is Simba. * Nala: And my name is Nala. * Tommy Oliver: I'm Tommy. * Rocky DeSantos: I'm Rocky. * Adam Park: I'm Adam. * Aisha Campbell: I'm Aisha. * Billy Cranston: I’m Billy * Kimberly Ann Hart: I'm Kimberly. * Genie: And I'm Genie. * Littlefoot: I’m Littlefoot. And these are my friends, this is Ducky. * Ducky: Hi, Harley. * Littlefoot: And this is Spike. * Spike (LBT): uh! * Ducky: Spike’s is really special too. (Chuckles) Specially gooding eating. * Littlefoot: This is Pertie. * Petrie: Me of flyer, see? (Than Persie flying a little bit) Ta-Da! * Littlefoot: This is Chomper, and Ruby. * Chomper: Hilla! * Ruby: Hello, Lincoln, hello! * Littlefoot: This is Guido. * Guido: Uh, yeah that will be me, hi! * Littlefoot: This is my grandparents. * Grandpa Longneck: Nice to meet you, Mr. Loud * Grandma Longneck: Pleasure to meet you kids. * Lewie Diaz: Why thanks. * Littlefoot: And this is Cera. * Cera: (to Harley) You not from their home, are you? * Harley Diaz: Well, I'm faried not. We from another universe and I invet a portal to come here and see Pooh and his friends. * Tino: Oh, and this is Lor, Carver and Tish. And my name is.. * Georgia Diaz: I know Tino, right? * Tino: Yeah, how did you know? * Georgia Diaz: (being flirtous) Winnie the Pooh told us about you and your friends. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Back off, girl! Tino's my boyfriend. If you dare try to take him from me, you'll be sorry! *'Genie:' [stomps his foot at Sunset Shimmer] Excuse me? [scoffs] Are you looking at me? Did it's how you treat others? This is how you protect you're boyfriend? And all of a sudden you're scream at her for no reason? I don't think so, not right now. You're getting along with her, so sit down! *'Sunset Shimmer:' (groan) *'Carver:' Looks like we got a rivalry between her and Georgia. *'Tigger:' Yeah, I don't want to be in, but to stay out of this situation. *'Carver:' I agree. *'Piglet:' Oh d-d-d-d-dear. I don't like rivalries. Especially that one. *'Human Fluttershy:' Me too. *'Tish:' So, are we ready to go? *'Lor:' Wait, are we missing someone? *'Timmy:' You're right. Now where did my friends go? (Than Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay and Trixie Tang) * Trixie Tang: Hello. * Chester: Sorry we took so long. * Pooh: It's okay, but we're glad if you guys came along. * Tino: Yeah, glad you guys made it. (Then a portal showed up) *'Simba:' What's that? *'Tino:' It must be a portal to another world. *'Pooh:' I think so too, Tino. But what world? *'Ash:' Don't know, but we're gonna find out for ourselves. (They go through the portal) Story Begins/Winnie The Pooh meets Rapunzel (Than open Credits starts, and when it ends, it's with Barbie and Kelly are in the paint studio. Kelly is ready to start painting; Barbie is already painting) * Kelly: Ok! Ready Freddy... Hm ...Barbie? What am I supposed to paint? * Barbie: That's up to you. * Kelly: Me? But what if I don't have any good ideas? * Barbie: You have wonderful ideas- your ideas. * Kelly: Can you just tell me what to paint? * Barbie: And take away the best part? Kelly, you can create everything you can imagine. * Kelly: I guess so. But what if I hate it? * Barbie: You know, you remind me of a story. It's about a girl whose painting saved her life. (sits on the sofa) But...you probably don't want to hear it. * Kelly: Hmm... (sits next to Barbie) * Barbie: Once, long long ago, in the time of castles, kings and magic (cut into Barbie's painting, then into the forest), there was a secret manor deep in dark forest. The woods were whispered to be full of monsters and dragons. And even if you were brave enough to go into the forest... you couldn't see the manor. * Kelly: Why not? * Barbie: It was concealed by a magic wall which kept intruders out. And more importantly, kept a young girl hidden inside. (Then Pooh and his friends come out of the portal at form of manor) * Aisha Campbell: '''Wow. * '''Kimberly Ann Hart: Oh, my gosh. Look at this places. * Abby: '''Oh, I love what they done to this place * '''Misty: I love this place! * Human Rarity: Me too, it matches my style. * Lor: So amazing and beautiful. * Cera: Where are we? * Tino: I think we're in a manor or castle of some kind. Belongs to the kings, queens, and the richest people on Earth. Who knows? * Caver: Why did you say that? Is that true? * Tino: Yes, besides, we've been there, and done that. Now we're doing again. * Georgia Diaz: (being flirtous) It'll be nice if you and I can be here, together alone. * Sunset Shimmer: Get your hands off him! * Misty: I thinks Sunset Shimmer's getting jealous. * Timon: You tell me. * Pooh: Rabbit? * Rabbit: (to Pooh) Shh! * Pooh: It's a little bit early to come here? * Rabbit: I know Pooh, but we're here, are we? * Ducky: Yes, we are. * Perite: But, what we here for. * Ducky: Yes, it's there a problem. * Ash: Why we don't we let Tommy explains Things. * Tommy Oliver: '''Zordon has given us this mission to come to this place. * '''Jiminy Cricket: Yep. And he told us that this mission is home of the Gothel who had a lost child that turn out to be a servant girl named Rapunzel. * Lincoln: You got that right! * Zauz: He also told us that she's been treated like a scullery maid and she never let her doing anything she wants. *'Lor:' Internal youth so last time. *'Littlefoot:' What does Gothel want now? *'Tigger:' I dunno, but something seems odd about this. * Ash: This kind familiar, doesn’t Misty? * Misty: (Chuckles) That's why this portal bring us here to help her. * Sci-Twi: Oh why do we have to help her? * Carver: Probably help her escape from Gotel's clutches and she fine here new place when not with her. * Chomper: So where does this Rapunzel Sleep? * Tigger: I think she's sleep in that room Chomper Boy. * Lori: You mean in there, well I'm out. * Lynn: Oh, you're scare of her. * Lori: No I'm not! * Brock: Oh, come on, Lori. It's just a women. * Rabbit: Brock's right there's asbuplly nothing to fear. * Carver: Unless your chicken. * Lori: I'll show you who's chicken! * Otis: Than go in there! * LorI: Uh, maybe later. * Eeyore: I figerss. * Guido: But there's just one thing I am curious thought. * Sora: What's that Guido? * Guido: Does her parents know about this? * Genie: Bease, me. All I heard that they are... You know. (The he shows then what he mean) * Guido: Oh, they banned her. * Sora: Why would they do that to her? * Flaps: '''Yeah, that was hard for her, wasn't? * '''Kronk: How did you know. * Flaps: '''I thought about it. * '''Ruby: Oh dear, so that's the reason. * Simba: I think I know where she's going through on this one. * Otis: I thinking the same thing. * Tai: Yeah, and us too! * Littlefoot: Me too! So I believe we can get along with her just fine. * Grandpa Longneck: Yes. That will be good idea, now wondn't? * Grandma Longneck: Well, I think we should go inside and meet her. * Tino: Great idea, Grandma Longneck. * Rabbit: Now, all of favor say I. * All: Aye. * Piglet: Pooh? Pooh! * Pooh: Uh, here! * Rabbit: Oh, good! Just good! Monsion cairy! (Mean while, at Rapunzel's room, she we painting a beach) * Hobie: Oh! Do you hear that, Rapunzel? It's my stomach grumbling. I feel weak. I see stars in front of me eyes! (falls) * Rapunzel: Ok, ok Hobie, we would not want anyone fainting around here. I'm almost done. * Penelope: Look at this! I mean, look at this painting! I can smell the salt water. I can feel the mist. * Rapunzel: One day, I'm going to walk along the beach just like this one. And see nothing but open sky, for miles and miles. * Hobie: (moving his ears) Oh, uh-oh, Strangers alert, Strangers alert!! * Pooh: (Knocking) Hello in there! (Then Rapunzel anwsers) * Rapunzel: Oh hello, I wasn't expecting visitors what are you're names? * Pooh: Well, this is Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit. And Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, Poof, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Laun, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Buzzie, Flaps, Dissy, Ziggy, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Moka, Bolin, Asamio, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Genie, Harley Diaz, Rachel Diaz, Ethan Diaz, Daphne Diaz, Georgie Diaz, Lewie Diaz, Beast Diaz, and Eeyore... * Eeyore: Thanks for knowing. * Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh, but you can called me Pooh for short. * Tino: I'm Tino. These are Lor, Carver, Tish and that's Sunset Shimmer, my girlfriend. * Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you. And there's are my friends: Sci-Twi, and Spike. * Rapunzel: Nice to meet you all, I'm Rapunzel. * Hobie: Um, Rapunzel. Who you taking too? * Tigger: Goodness Greatness! That rabbit can talk! * Lisa: This rabbit can' talk. * Genie: Lisa! Show him respect! * Lisa: I said that because it's true. No offense * Hobie: It's fine. None taken. * Penelope: '''Hey, what going on here!? * '''Cosmo: Oh no! (He's behind Wanda) The Dragon is back! * Leni: (sreams) * Tish: Relax, Cosmo. It's not gonna hurt us. * Mimi: Besides, she's cute and nice. * Penelope: '''Oh thank you, Mimi. * '''Mimi: '''How did you know my name? * '''Penelope: '''I heard you guys names. * '''Carver: This is awkward huh? Oh yeah, real awkward. * Hobie: It's awkward about that? * A.J: Never mind him. * Penelope: '''Uh, Rapunzel, who are these guys? * '''Rapunzel: Oh that Pooh and his friends. * Hobie: '''Any friend of Rapunzel, is a friend of me. * '''Penelope: '''Yeah, and me too! * '''Pooh: Why thank you. * Ash: That's kinda cool. * Tino: I agree with you, Ash, any friend of a different person is a friend of ours, too. That's the thing we have in common. * Chester: So, what are you guys doing here? * Penelope: Just hanging around. * Tino: To keep her company. * Hobie: That's right. * Timmy: Rapunzel's lonely here in this castle? * Rapunzel: Yes. * Pooh: That's awful. * Otis: So tell me, do you ever dream about going to the outside world? * Hobie: (moving his ears) Oh, uh-oh, Gothel alert, Gothel alert!! (Gothel is shown riding a horse) * Penelope: Go Rapunzel, go! I'll put your art stuff away. * Rapunzel: Thanks, Penelope. * Penelope: Pooh, you and your friends find a place to hide, anyplace, anywhere, go! * Ash: Okay, This closet will do. * Timmy: Good idea. *'Pooh:' I'll hide in the honey jar. (Penelope drops a can with brushes, Hobie gets it. Rapunzel closes the door. Gothel opens the magic wall and rides inside, then wall closes for itself. Rapunzel runs to prepare tea. Gothel goes to the door, Rapunzel runs there, checking if she looks fine. Gothel opens the door, Rapunzel meets her) * Rapunzel: How was your ride today, milady? * Gothel: Invigorative. I expect my tea in nine minutes. * Rapunzel: Yes, milady. * Gothel: Don't repeat your errors of yesterday. (Hobie and Penelope make Rapunzel signs of her having paint on her cheek, Rapunzel doesn't understand) * Gothel: You steep that tea for six minutes, I expect six and a half minutes. No more, no less! * Rapunzel: Eh... of course. * Otto: '''Oh, and bring me a snack. Oooh, your little friend will do. (Hobie and Penelope run away, Gothel notices a paint spot on Rapunzel's face) * '''Gothel: What's that? Painting again! What about your duties? * Rapunzel: I ... I finished them. * Gothel: Oh, really? Did you make beds? Swept the floors? Weed the garden? * Rapunzel: Yes. * Gothel: Beat the rugs? Waxed the table? Polished the silver? * Rapunzel: Yes, milady. * Gothel: Wash and mend my clothes? * Rapunzel: Folded and put away. (Gothel goes up, one of the steps squeaks) * Gothel: Listen to that. You supposed to keep the house in a perfect order. * Rapunzel: I did not know about... * Gothel: It's your job to know. (goes up) I've taken care of you since you were a baby and this is how you thank me? By frittering away your time, painting... this is atrocious! (goes away) Rapunzel knows the Turth * Pooh: Is she gone? * Sora Takenouchi: All clear no need to hide anymore. (They come out of their hiding place) * Tino Tonitini: Are you sure? * Sora Takenouchi: You can come out now. * Hobie: I hope Gothel chokes at her tea! * Rapunzel: Nay, Hobie. * Rabbit: Be careful what you say. She'll get her hands on you if she sees you or hear you. * Mimi: She sure is mean. * Carver Descartes: And ugly too. Man, does she smell like garbage. * Human Pinkie Pie: And she does not smell like cake. * Human Rarity: I agree with you. * Lor McQuarrie: And she's not anyone's type. * Georgia Diaz: I agree. But I know who's my type. * Tino Tonitini: (blushes) Uhm? Who? * Georgia Diaz: You, Tino. * Sunset Shimmer: angerly Stay. way. from him. * Piglet: Sunset Shimmer, are you okay? * Ash Ketchum: Yeah, you're acting funny. * Sunset Shimmer: Who, me? I'm fine. I'm fine. * Brock: No you're not. You're jealous for some reason. * Timmy: Can you tell us why? * Sunset Shimmer: I'm not jealous. * Otis: Looks like she doesn't want to admit it. * Human Rarity: It's Georgia, isn't it? * Sunset Shimmer: I don't know what you're talking about. * Cera: Well if she keep this jealous up, her relationship with Tino will down to dumps. * Littlefoot: Cera, you not helping. * Cera: Sorry. * Carver Descartes: Well let's not get carried away, guys. We don't know if she jealous of Georgia or not. * Kronk: You're right, Carver. We'll sort this out later. (Rapunzel puts the herb in the teapot, hangs it on the hook in the fireplace and stirs the wood) * Penelope: (She getting stuck in the doorway) Wait, wait, I can do it faster! * Rapunzel: Just be very, very careful, Penelope. (Penelope begins to breathe and produces only a little bit of it. Penelope sighs) * Rapunzel: Nice job. (Penelope smiles and beats the table with her tail. The tray lifts up) * Hobie: Oh, no! (Hobie eats falling biscuits, Penelope falls screaming 'I got it!' but catches only the lemon, and Rapunzel catches the tray itself) * Lori: '''Wow, that was a close one. * '''Cera: You can said that again. * Penelope: Don't forget the lemon. * Harley Diaz: For what? * Tish Katsufrakis: '''I don't know. * '''Abby: Uh guys, where's the tea cup? (The tea cup falls from the mantle, Penelope catches it, breathes out. The spoon falls on one of the fireplace statues' face, opening the secret basement) * Hobie: Oh no, thanks, done right spooky! * Penelope: What, you don't think I got moves? 'Cause I got moves! * Hobie: Turn around, purple girl. * Penelope: Oh, scratch my scales... * Pig: What it's it? * Tish Katsufrakis: A scale are small, thin horny or bony plates protecting the skin of fish and reptiles, typically overlapping one another. * Peck: Who knew? * Tigger: Tish does, besides. She's the smartest girl we've met. Same as Lisa. * Rapunzel: I wonder where it goes. * Winnie the Pooh: I don't know. * Freddy: Where what goes actually? * Abby: '''Maybe it leeds a treaure in there. * '''Hobie: Hello, what about Gothel's tea? * Rapunzel: We still have a few minutes. Come on. Something great could be down here. * Ash Ketchum: Yeah, besides we'll be back before she knows. * Tigger: Ash-boy's right, it could something cool down their. * Chester: Well let's go then. * Timmy Turner: Treasure, here we come! * Human Rainbow Dash: This is awesome! * Hobie: Oh, yes, sure, looks very inviting. * Penelope: Eh... you don't think there are spiders down there? Cause I'm not too fond of spider... or beetles... or snakes. I do not like them either. * Hobie: You're worried about bugs and snakes? What about what Gothel would do if she's going to find out we were down there? (Penelope walks him by) * Hobie: That's for sure. Let's go down anyway. (whispers) No one ever listens to the rabbit. (goes down) * Rapunzel: Nobody's been down here in years! (opens a chest full of paper, opens one)I can't imagine Gothel attending all these balls. * Hobie: Oh, I ask you, who in the right mind would invite her to a party? (Rapunzel says Shh, Penelope finds a torn portrait) * Penelope: Would you look at this? She sure got mad at somebody! I wouldn't want to be in his boots. * Hobie: Or in his head. * Lor McQuarrie: Really? That sound's incredibly dump. * Littlefoot: Yeah. * Leni: Not incredibly my style. * Human Rarity: Not mine either. * - * Rapunzel: (taking a box) What a lovely old box! (blows the dust away, Penelope is about to sneeze) * Rapunzel: '''Not down here, Penelope. * '''Penelope: (coughing) I'm ok. (Hobie breathes away, goes out of the box) * Rapunzel: (opening the box, discovers the hairbrush) It's beautiful! There's something engraved on the back. "Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. To our daughter Rapunzel on her first birthday. With love forever, mother and father." * Tigger: You means your parents are alive?! (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Otis: WHA..?!?! * Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy and Peck: Say, what?!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Zazu: What?!?! * Ash Ketchum: What?! * Littlefoot: What? * Cera: WHAT?!?! * Guido: Huh?!?! * Timon: What?! * Pumbaa: What?!? * Simba: What? * Nala: What? * Tino Tonitini: Uh, what? * Carver Descartes: What?! * Sunset Shimmer: What!? * The DigiDestined and their Digimon: Huh?! (Sreaming) * Trixie Tang: What?! * Rapunzel: '''This doesn't make sense... Gothel said I was abandoned when I was just a few days. * '''Tino Tonitini: That has to be a lie. * - * -What would she lie to her about that? * Hobie: Why does the old hag do anything other than torment people? * Rapunzel: (looking at the hairbrush) With love forever. * - * - * - * - * Hobie: (taking an old dusty book) More junk holders. (blows the dust out, Penelope sneezes, flies up and breathes fire. The shelves fall) * Penelope: He-he. Ooops. * Hobie: You really packle up! * Gothel: (voice) Rapunzel! * Penelope: Oh boy, oh boy. Hurry, get cleaning! * Gothel: (voice) Rapunzel! Where are you? * Rapunzel: I'll have to come back. (louder) Coming, milady! Sunset Shimmer admits that she's jealous/The Hidden Hallway (Rapunzel runs out, cut to her knocking at Gothel's door) * Gothel: Enter. (Rapunzel, holding a tray, enters) What took you so long? * Rapunzel: I'm sorry, I was distracted. (holds Gothel a cup of tea) * Gothel: Lazy, you mean? (sips the tea) Adequate. * Otto: Oh, time, time, time! My mistress is ready for her beauty nap. Step to it, girl. (looks at himself in the mirror. Rapunzel closes the curtains) * Rapunzel: Would there be anything else? * Gothel: No. Go. Don't disturb me until dinner. * Rapunzel: Yes, milady. (Rapunzel goes away; Otto runs to his mistress's bed) * Otto: Oh, allow me, mistress. (Otto closes Gothel's eyes with his tail. Rapunzel closes the door, sighing, Otto smirks evilly) (Meanwhile, back at the basement) * Sunset Shimmer:' Goergia, I have something to tell you. * Georgia Diaz: Oh, what is it? * Tigger: What's wrong kiddo? * Sunset Shimmer: The truth is..is..(groans) I was jealous of you! *'Tigger:' (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Otis: WHA..?!?! * Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy and Peck: Say, what?!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Zazu: What?!?! * Ash Ketchum: What?! * Littlefoot: What? * Cera: WHAT?!?! * Guido: Huh?!?! * Timon: What?! * Pumbaa: What?!? * Simba: What? * Nala: What? * Tino Tonitini: Uh, what? * Carver Descartes: What?! * The DigiDestined and their Digimon: Huh?! (Sreaming) * Trixie Tang: What?! * Sunset Shimmer: I'm really sorry Georgia, I just didn't want to lose my boyfriend to you. I'm just worried that he might like you better than me. (Georgia and Tino walks over to her) *'Georgia Diaz:' Aw, Sunset, I'm sorry too. I didn't know how important Tino was to you, I forgive you. *'Tino Totitini:' Well the main important thing is that you're still my girlfriend and you two are friends now. * Sunset Shimmer: Aw, you are so sweet. (Sunset and Tino hug each other while Georgia watches in happiness and accepts their relationship) * Georgia Diaz: Aw you two really do make a good couple. * Tigger: Oh yes they do Georgia-Girl. * Rabbit: Now that's out of the way, I can't belevie that Gothel lies at Rapunzel. * -Why she ever do that to her? * Hobie: I'll tell you what Gothel's up to. * -What? * Hobie: No good, that's what! * Penelope: Thank you, that's very helpful. (Penelope goes to put the books away) * Hobie: Oh! I see a very big hairy spider! (Penelope screams, jumps up and makes a hole in the wooden floor)Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes